


Model Behavior

by Mellyrainnn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Smoking, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellyrainnn/pseuds/Mellyrainnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of recovering from his eating disorder model Zayn Malik is finally ready to get back in the business. Pop star Niall Horan is tired of the spotlight but it does have its advantages, especially when he meets the tan model who likes to smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi chapter Ziall. I also post this story on my tumblr ohmynouis. Dedicating this story to my beta and close friend Kelli:)

Liam Payne openly cringed as the sing song voice of Zayn Malik’s agent started to speak.

_“Zayn! It’s Diane- obviously. Look, I know you’re still recovering, but Ammos Van Horten called about an opening for a head model on his new collection. He wants you! I told him I would call and see since you’ve been hiatus, but I think this would be a great opportunity for you. Get back to me soon darling!”_

Liam deleted the message as soon as it ended and turn to Zayn.

“Well…?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t know Zayn…aren’t you still recovering?” Liam bit his lip in uncertainty.

With a roll of his dark brown eyes, Zayn huffed, “Liam, it’s been six months. I _have_ to start again. It’s like this stupid itch that won’t go away.”

And if Zayn was being honest with himself, he really missed the partying and not eating and the hookups. All of which Liam had banned him from to keep him safe on his “road to recovery” as his rehab buddy Louis Tomlinson would say.

“Yes, but…fine...at least I’ll be there too. Ammos called Vivienne yesterday morning. I guess one show won’t hurt.” Liam sighed defeated.

Even though Liam was agreeing, he knew one show could hurt. One fitting where Zayn could see his measures or see his weight on a scale and months of rehab and therapy and _not throwing up_ would go down the drain.

 Zayn was willing to take a chance on ruining his progress, all for this one show. He couldn’t really help himself. Since his first time on a runway, modeling had become an obsession. The flashes of camera bulbs and hypnotizing ‘oohs’ from the audience only fed to his addiction.

“I’ll be okay Lee, honest.” Zayn tried to reassure his friend.

“I hope so…well, I’m going to grab a burger…do you want to come?” Liam treaded carefully.

Zayn’s breath hitched and the lie left his lips before he could even stop it, “I’ve already had an apple and peanut butter sandwich but bring me one for later, yea?”

Liam smiled, “Extra pickles, right?” He asked as he grabbed his coat and car keys.

Zayn nodded and gave his best friend what he hoped was a convincing smile. As soon as the door shut behind Liam, Zayn let out a ragged breath. The shaky tan fingers of his right hand dove into his pocket for the pack of New Ports while the left reached out to the counter for the purple plastic lighter.

He stumbled to the flat’s only balcony as he lit the cigarette and took a quick drag letting the smoke fill his lungs. He released the smoke and sighed before bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

So he didn’t really have an apple and peanut butter sandwich this morning, but he couldn’t disappoint Liam. He didn’t need to know the only thing in Zayn’s system was four cigarettes and two cups of coffee.

After finishing the cigarette, Zayn forced himself into the kitchen. He sighed and stepped toward the fridge. He pulled out five grapes and two carrot sticks from the containers and set them on a plate.

Zayn eyed the grapes as he bit his lip in anticipation. Finally, he picked up a little green grape and popped it in his mouth quickly. Chewing with his back teeth, he swallowed and shoved another in his mouth repeating the method. If he just finished the small snack while ignoring the taste he would be able to keep it down without feeling guilty.

Satisfied and feeling slightly guilty, he picked up his mobile and dialed Diane’s number. His agent would be thrilled to find out he was getting back into the business.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my gosh! Niall, can I please take a picture?” The small teenage brunette asked as she clutched her iPhone frantically.

Niall Horan grimaced but set down the package of boxer briefs on a nearby shirt stand, “Course, come here.”

The girl squealed and snuggled into Niall’s side before taking multiple shots with her phone.

“Thanks! I love your music!” She squawked before running out of the store.

“That must be so fun. Every day little girls throw themselves at you.” Harry Styles laughed as he clapped Niall on the shoulder.

“Shut it,” Niall growled as he picked up the package of Calvin Klein’s and threw it at his friend.

Harry caught the underwear while laughing, “Calm down, I’m just teasing.”

Niall knew he shouldn’t be so annoyed by his friend’s remark, but if he was honest with himself it was a bit tiring. He couldn’t even buy underwear without a fan spotting him.

“Whatever, so what’s going on this weekend?” Niall immediately regrets asking the question when Harry gives him a sly grin.

“Friday, you will pop by and say hello to all of my late night listeners, and Saturday night I promised a friend that we would come to a fashion show he’s walking in.” Harry informs him as they walk to the counter.

“Probably just trying to screw ‘em.” Niall mumbled as he swiped his credit card.

Harry slapped Niall on the back of the head, “That sounds nice but no; just an old school friend.”

“But why do I have to go? I don’t want to see super skinny birds in ugly dresses. I don’t even like girls.” Niall pouted but thanked the cashier.

Harry chuckled, “It’s a male model show, Nialler, plenty of nice blokes for you to ogle and win over with your stardom.”

“Why am I friends with you again?” Niall questioned out loud for what had to be the third time today.

“You’re _best friends_ with me because I don’t bullshit you. Plus, I’m enjoyable to be around and I play your crap music on my show all the time.” Harry smirked.

**

“Tell our listeners about your upcoming album, Niall.” Harry demanded as he spoke into the microphone.

Niall glared at Harry but shared his opinion, “Well, it’s got a bit more of an acoustic theme. My guitar skills have really improved and I wanted to show that. It’s a bit more serious than me last two albums. I worked really hard on it, so I hope my fans enjoy it.”

“Awesome!” Harry faked enthusiasm, “any tour plans soon?”

“Well, I’ve just come off my world tour three months ago so maybe a little longer before I get back on stage. Maybe small performances here and there, we’ll just have to see.”

 Harry rolled his eyes, “That’s great! We’ll that all the time we have for your favorite Irish pop star but here’s his newest single _Your Choice_.”

As Harry played the track, Niall pulled the headphones off and checked his phone for any messages. Sighing, he turned to Harry, who gave him a cheeky grin.

“Waiting for someone to call Nialler?” He smirked.

“No…I just…” He trailed off standing up and sticking his phone in his pocket, “seeing as I’m not getting anything tonight, I’m off home.”

Harry shrieked with laughter, “Sure, sure! Have a good wank and I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

“Why?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“You have to come with me to the fashion show,” Harry shook his head before Niall could protest, “Don’t argue! You’re going. Wear something nice…maybe a fancy polo.”

“So hilarious, Haz. Yea I’ll see what I can do. Maybe, get Mella to get me a blazer like yours.” He joked. Well, he wanted something nice, but his stylist would probably laugh her butt off if he asked her to dress him like Harry.

Leaving the station building, Niall once again pulled out his phone to check for any missed calls. Deciding not to call Nick Grimshaw for a quickie, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and retrieved his keys. Going home to a quiet flat was not how he wanted to spend a Friday night but it would have to do.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile! Hope you enjoy!:D

You can’t wear those shoes!” Harry threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

Niall glared at his friend and huffed, “Why the hell not?”

“Niall, you can’t wear _trainers_ to a fashion show! _Everyone_ will laugh behind your back and then talk shit in tomorrow’s tabloids,” Harry crossed his blazer clad arms, “and how do you plan to get a model with those, hmm?”

Niall sighed but toed off the white Supras, “I don’t care what people have to say, Harry, and if I can’t get a model I’ll be fine.”

“No. No, no, no, you are going to get a model and you are not going home with Grimmy again.” Harry shivered in disgust.

Because as much as Harry liked Nick (he did, he was one of the greatest party animals of all time) he didn’t want Niall to be his hump and dump, no matter how much Niall enjoyed it. Harry knew Niall was getting lonely and maybe some bloke would snatch him up and make him see sense.

Niall picked up the shoes and took them back into the closet while Harry sat on the edge of the bed and checked his phone. They still had a good 20 minutes before they had to leave. Niall came back out moments later with a pair suede gray dress shoes that matched his pants in color. He slid them on before adjusting his navy blue cardigan. Harry nodded his head in appreciation, when Niall actually tried he had some style.

“So we finally ready?” Niall asked as his ran his fingers through his perfectly unstyled hair.

“Sure, sure, let’s go popstar.” Harry grabbed him by the elbow and hauled him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

**

“I hate pastels…” Zayn whispered to himself as the fitter folded the collar of the bright green button up.

The young woman grimaced and nodded slightly agreeing with him, “but the green is nice with your skin.”

She then grabbed the cream colored suit jacket off a nearby rack and helped him slip it on. She buttoned up the two buttons and walked away just as the hairstylists came at him with more hairspray.

Liam appeared next to him in the same outfit but a bright pink button up instead of green. He grinned at Zayn who just raised an eyebrow.

“How you doing, buddy?” Liam asked as the same hairstylist turned to him to fuss over his hair.

“I’ll be fine as long as I don’t blind anyone with my shirt.” Zayn smirks but lets it fall after a moment.

Liam nods and smiles because that’s just the answer he knew he would get.

 Zayn’s known in the industry as a serious model. When everyone is backstage laughing and switching outfits he stands quietly and waits. He doesn’t get loud or rowdy, nor does he pout and complain like some do. He waits for instruction and when he does speak, it’s quiet and sarcastic or cheeky.

“And you’ve eaten something right?” Liam questions.

Zayn is about to nod his head but stops. He is supposed to be better, he can’t lie.

“No… I haven’t…” He can’t meet Liam’s eyes.

“Well, we’ve got forty minutes. I’ll ask Viv to run out for a small milkshake down the road, strawberry, right?” Liam’s rubs his friends shoulder, he knows to scold Zayn might trigger something.

Zayn just nods, hoping no one has noticed their pathetic exchange. As Liam walks away, it feels as if everyone’s eyes are on him. Zayn looks up and finds the other models glancing his way. Of course, everyone knew why he took hiatus but it would be scandalous to talk about it.

His gaze turns to his shoes and his fingers start to shake. He then looks for the exit door and gracefully rushes toward it until he can find the large office screening room with his agent in it. When Diane spots Zayn she gives him a sympathetic smile, but hands over the pack of cigarettes he asked her to hold. He rushes off again until he finds a deserted hallway. He lights a cigarette and takes quick drags letting the smoke and tar taste block out the scene from moments ago.

That’s how Liam finds him fifteen minutes later, a bud already smushed into the dark carpet ruining it with a burn stain and another cigarette, almost finished, in between his lips. Liam approaches him slowly and hands him the shake while rubbing his back. Finally taking the last drag, Zayn drops the bud and smashes it with a cream colored dress shoe into the carpet. Liam scrunches up his nose but says nothing.

Zayn looks to Liam and bits his lip and Liam wants to cry because sometimes he forgets how vulnerable Zayn actually is.

Zayn take a small slow sip and quickly swallows, “Wish you didn’t leave me back there. Everyone was staring.”

“No one was staring Zayn. Nobody even knows what happened.” Liam reassured him.

Zayn scoffs, “Everyone knows what happened, Liam. Everyone knows that if a model stops for more than three months, they’ve stopped for good or they’re in rehab of some sort.”

“That’s not tr-.” Liam starts

“Yea, thanks for the shake. I’ll see you back stage.” Zayn leaves Liam and he hopes he can make it better but for now he has a show to walk in.

**

“When is this supposed to start anyway?” Niall asks a he fidgets in his foldable wooden chair.

A skinny blonde woman with a pointy nose turns to him and gives him a full on glare and huffs as he accidently ruffled her eccentric skirt that covers her otherwise bar legs. Niall turns to her and raises an eyebrow, he doesn’t really feel sympathetic.

Harry just glances over and chuckles. He opens his mouth but shuts it when the lights around the stage brighten and a middle aged European man with salt and pepper hair walks on stage.

“In today’s culture fashion is related to who can stand out the most,” He explains, “who can wear a shorter skirt or a dress with more cut outs than coverage. For men, it appears as who can wear tighter jeans and looser t-shirts. We forget to stay classy when thinking of fashion. This spring line is the colors and extremities of today with the class of last generation. This is Bold and Classy.”

Everyone applauds as Van Horton (Niall assumed it was him anyway) walks off stage and takes a seat.

Weird techno music starts to blast throughout the converted ballroom and the first model comes out and Niall has to pinch his nose to keep a snort from coming out.

The first model is dressed in neon purple slacks and nothing else. The color is nice on his skin but he looks so ridiculous that even Harry can’t hide a breathy chuckle.

Niall turns to him and grins but turns his attention back to the models on stage. A few more men come out in similar outfits in different bright colors and Niall’s not sure how he will be able to stand neon or pastel ever again after tonight.

Harry had kept his promise when he said this was a men show but Niall searched the room for others in the seats instead of on stage. For every man here there were at least ten cougars scoping out “the latest fashion”. The rows and rows of lawn chairs filled with middle aged women fanning themselves in sexual frustration made him slightly less comfortable.

He turned his attention back to the stage and found the models now fully dressed in suits but still as stupid looking as in the start.

_Blue, red, gold, purple, pink, green, I’d never wear that shit!_

And Harry let out a whoosh of air and nudged Niall with his shoulder.

“Well, look who’s come out of retirement.” Harry smirked.

“What?” He asked but then the model in green walked by and he forgot Harry altogether.

He was pretty. Niall found the word so plan and simple and just right for the tan boy on stage. Niall couldn’t see his face clearly but it was just so smooth and dark and all angles and his hair was fixed just right and Niall just wanted to jump on stage just to find out what the guy’s name was. Before Niall could process anything else the boy in green had left the stage and Niall gasped because he wanted to see him again.


End file.
